


“Hurry up and drive!”

by dissectingfrogs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Banter, M/M, badboy??, chased by the cops au, idk tbh, jack is a fucking menace, jack isn’t immortal aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissectingfrogs/pseuds/dissectingfrogs
Summary: Ianto Jones is just vibing in his SUV when one dumbass american (who may or may not have the police on his tail) climbs in and demands Ianto drive.At least Jack buys him chips in return.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	“Hurry up and drive!”

Ianto sat in his car in the parking lot. His coffee steamed lightly in the cup holder to his side, occasionally he’d pick it up and take a sip. The book he was reading was some sappy love story about a pair who meet during a train robbery and fall in love, it was cheesy and made the young man want to vomit at multiple points, he continued reading anyways.

Ianto was wearing some cuffed jeans, and dark jumper with a Zeal design, how he wished they’d played Cardiff before their untimely end. His hair was fluffy and a gentle sundown was beginning, the world starting to dim. As he went to place his shitty book in the glove box his car door yanked open, a disheveled man crashing into his seat.

“DRIVE! NOW!” His american accent gnashed.

Ianto jumped out of his skin, the book instinctually leaving his hand and hitting the other man in the face. He hissed upon impact, brows furrowing at Ianto. “Drive for fucks sake!” The sirens grew louder and louder, close enough to make Ianto feel ill. 

“W-Why?” His gentle welsh voices sounded, terrified.

“Because if not, I have a surprise so I suggest you start fucking driving.” Jack growled, turning the key, Ianto’s dark black SUV roaring to life. Horrified, Ianto nodded, pulling the car steadily out of the parking lot before thundering down roads. The sirens followed, blue and red lights coming into view from behind.

The american studied them and then the road ahead with knitted brows, his striking features gently illuminated by the alternating light show. “Turn right at the next exit.” He spoke with a tone of finality and Ianto couldn’t find it within himself to resist, swinging the car round the corner with a violent acceleration. The man beside him whooped, clasping a hand in Ianto’s shoulder with a dashing grin. His teeth were the whitest Ianto had ever seen, and he had a distant thought that they had to be whitened. He yelped when the jet black SUV pelted round a corner, scowling for a second before turning his eyes to the tarmac again.

“Take the next left.” The dark haired other spoke again, that dazzling grin never leaving.

“Why don’t you drive then? If you’re just gonna give orders” Ianto muttered, ignoring the brow that raised in response. He still whipped to SUV around the corner but Jack saw the speed coming and braced himself with a slight taunt towards Ianto.

“What’s your name, Welshy?” The american said with a hint of interest.

“Jones, Ianto Jones. The man you’ve taken hostage.” Ianto groaned, already pressing the accelerator as the sirens grew more distant. They’d lose them soon, and hopefully Ianto could go back to his coffee. Wait, the coffee had spilled everywhere. Goddamn it. This was almost as bad as when Lisa had spilled her soup on the back seat, though that stain had mostly faded.

“Nice to meet you, Jones, Ianto Jones. Captain Jack Harkness.” Did this man have to be so infuriating? First he takes him hostage, then he’s hot, now he has the audacity to flirt? Now of all times is when a cute guy flirts. When he’s some maniac criminal. Bloody typical.

“Captain? As if.” Ianto shook his head, Jack Harkness didn’t seem the type to cope with military regulations.

“Hey! I worked my way up through the ranks!” Ianto scoffed, defensive, much.

“Did you at least take them to dinner first? Or did you commandeer their vehicles like some kind of unwilling uber, too?” Ianto took note of Jack’s chuckle, hearty and full.

“You wish I’d take you to dinner, that’s all. Right turn.” Ianto scoffed and spun the wheel, flinging his suv into a hairpin turn with all the grace and finesse of a professional stunt driver. Jack seemed in awe of Ianto’s ability, and he should Ianto grinned inwardly, showing off just a bit.

“Dinner with you is exclusively drive thrus in stolen hondas. I know that for a fact.” 

Jack barked out a laugh. “Excuse you! This is a one time thing! I’m a brilliant date.” He stated simply.

“I bet you tell that to all the girls” Ianto winked, eye twinkling in the low light. Jack smirked, turning his eyes on the road, voicing the occasional ‘left’ or ‘right’ until they pulled into a side road with slight brake screeching.

Jack opened the car door, clambering out before closing it with a gentle thunk. Ianto had more grace, this was his suv, after all, he knew all the little kinks to it. The pair wandered to a bench before sitting down.

“So.” Jack smiled lightly. “All this talk of dinner, I’m star-“ 

“Do you think they saw my plates? I should change them. I think they knew it was an suv. Damnit they'll find me. Why were you running? Should I be worried? Why would you even risk jumping into someone’s car like that?” Ianto was rambling but it eventually tapered off, thoughts internalising. He was pumped full of so much adrenaline his knees were wobbling despite being sat down.

Jack spoke after a moment, his voice calming. “Don’t worry, dude. I’m not a psycho.”

“You threatened me!” Ianto retorted.

“It was light intimidation, thank you very much!! Either way, I’m unarmed.” Jack raised his arms in faux surrender “Not a danger. Unless you want me to be.” Jack's stupidly handsome face winked, and Ianto decided he hated him right there, huffing as a response.

“Oh come on! Liven up! I’ll buy you dinner as a reward for your faithful service. How does a plate of chips sound, eh?” The american nudged Ianto with his elbow, brows waggling. 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Jack feigned shock at Ianto’s cuss, making the welshman giggled slightly. Ianto quickly nipped his giggles in the bud, he was twenty-four, thank you very much. Not some twelve year old schoolgirl with pigtails. At Jack’s puppy eyes, Ianto groaned a confirmation that he’d be fine with dinner and stood up, motioning towards the suv. Jack grinned and stood too, heading to the door. He was suddenly whining about when Ianto had thrown the book at him, joking about medical bills. What the fuck had Ianto gotten himself into now?

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short because i was kinda busy. But yeah. I saw this prompt somewhere and it gave me vibes of these two dumbasses. I might write an alternate version where it’s reversed but idk. 
> 
> I’m also probably gonna flesh this out more soon, it’s TOO brief if you feel me. Like it really is smh
> 
> And uh, you can follow me on @iantosfilms on instagram or he-always-cheats on tumblr if you feel like it <3


End file.
